donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Hideout Helm
Hideout Helm is the eighth and final world in Donkey Kong 64. Description Hideout Helm is the interior of King K. Rool's mechanical island, the home and headquarters of the Kremling Krew. The goal of this world is to first shut down King K. Rool's Blast-O-Matic machine before it becomes fully operational and destroys Donkey Kong Island, and second to reach K. Rool's throne room. Succeeding in this utilizes most of the skills that the Kongs have accumulated throughout the game. This world has no Golden Bananas or regular bananas to collect, and the Kongs have an infinite supply of Crystal Coconuts at their disposal to navigate the obstacles. Antechamber The way to the world opens once the Kongs have collected and turned the first seven Boss Keys. The mouth of K. Rool's mechanical island will open to reveal the way inside; the only way to reach it is via the Monkeyport pad at the bottom of the island. Opening the way to the world will require the Sniper scope obtained from Funky's Store, the Gorilla Gone potion from Cranky's Lab, and at least 100 Golden Bananas. Also within the antechamber is Donkey Kong's Kasplat. Doomsday Countdown As soon as the Kongs enter the world, K. Rool orders his henchmen to start up the Blast-O-Matic machine to destroy Donkey Kong Island. Snide's intervention will stall the machine for an amount of time corresponding to how many Blueprints the Kongs have turned in; the amount of time they have in minutes is equal to the number of blueprints they gave Snide plus ten. If the countdown runs out, it is an immediate game over. Entering Obstacles First, the player will need Lanky Kong's Orangstand technique to walk up a few steep slopes. Next, Chunky Kong will need to trigger a switch with his Pineapple Launcher to open the door to the next area. After swinging on a few vines, the player will reach a dead end area; the only way out is through a small pipe, navigable only by use of Tiny Kong's Mini Monkey technique. The other end of the pipe lets out in the central core, where the supercomputer/generator for the Blast-O-Matic is. Saving the Island Once there, Donkey Kong will need to pull the Gorilla Grab switch in front of the machine, which will cause 5 DK stars to appear in the air around the machine. Diddy Kong then has 60 seconds to fly through all five stars using the nearby Rocketbarrel Boost barrel. Succeeding will cause five doors in the area to open, leading to the five power cores for the machine. As well, rickety gates guard four of the five chamber entrances, necessitating Chunky's Primate Punch to break them. Each of the five rooms has a door that will only open to a specific instrument, and initially, only one pad appears. Donkey Kong The first room opens with Bongo Blast, making Donkey Kong the first to take down a core. The guard within the room is a single Kremling, easily dispatched. The Banana Medal core powering the machine has an impenetrable force field around it, and touching the field will damage a Kong by a quarter Melon. The only way to deactivate the power in the room is to face two challenge barrels of K. Rool's design. Conquering both will shut off the yellow power stream, allowing DK to collect the Banana Medal core and causing another music pad to appear outside the second room. Barrel Blast Donkey Kong ends up in a small room with three wooden targets on the walls spaced equally apart, and electric pylons between them. In the center of the room is an elevated barrel cannon. Donkey Kong must use the cannon to hit all three targets in 30 seconds. Rhino Rampage Rambi the Rhinoceros ends up in a small room with four electric pylons and several respawning Kremlings. Without touching the pylons, Rambi must kill 18 Kremlings in 30 seconds. Chunky Kong The second room opens with Triangle Trample. The guard within the room consists of a Kremling and a Klaptrap. Defeating the two challenge barrels will shut off the green power stream, freeing the Banana Medal core and causing another music pad to appear outside the third room. Hide and Smash Chunky ends up in a small room with four giant boxes, breakable only with his Primate Punch in giant form. A Hunky Chunky barrel is in the middle of the room. Chunky has 20 seconds to find the Kremling hidden in one of the boxes and kill him. Stand and Snipe Chunky ends up in a small room dotted with pylons and metal boxes, standing on a box in the middle of the room with his Pineapple Launcher drawn and ready, an infinite supply of ammo at his disposal. Without leaving the podium, he must kill the five Kremlings in the room within 30 seconds. This is only possible with Funky's last upgrade, the Sniper scope. Tiny Kong The third room opens with Saxophone Slam. The guard within the room is a single Klump. Defeating the two challenge barrels will shut off the purple power stream, freeing the Banana Medal core and causing another music pad to appear outside the fourth room. Ponytail Path Tiny ends up in a small room with six metal boxes around the outside, standing on the first one. Three DK stars hover above the boxes and a switch is on the final one. Without touching the ground, Tiny must use her Ponytail Twirl technique to fly through all three stars and step on the switch within 30 seconds. Fungus Flight Tiny ends up in a small room with four bouncy mushrooms in the ground. Three DK stars hover high in the air. Tiny must bounce into the air with the mushrooms and then use Ponytail Twirl to pass through all three stars within 30 seconds. Lanky Kong The fourth room opens with Trombone Tremor. The guard within the room consists of a Klump and a Klaptrap. Defeating the two challenge barrels will shut off the blue power stream, freeing the Banana Medal core and causing another music pad to appear outside the final room. Lightspeed Labyrinth Lanky ends up in a wooden maze containing Kremlings, Koshas, and a Klump. An Orangstand Sprint barrel is directly in front of him as he starts the maze. Lanky must use the speed of Orangstand Sprint to find and press the hidden switch in the maze and then reach the finish line within 25 seconds. Zinger Zapper Lanky ends up in a small, dimly lit room with boxes and pylons scattered around, and four Mecha-Zingers flying through. Armed with an infinite amount of ammo, Lanky must kill three of them within 30 seconds. Diddy Kong The final room opens with Guitar Gazump, and is reachable only by using Diddy's Rocketbarrel Boost. The guard within the room consists of two Klaptraps. Defeating the last two challenge barrels before the countdown runs out will shut off the red power stream for the machine, permanently disabling the Blast-O-Matic and opening the door to the next area. Search and Slam Diddy ends up in a small room with boxes and pylons scattered around, nine Kremlings in the room and a transparent switch in the middle. To activate the switch, Diddy must kill one of the Kremlings, though it's impossible to tell which one activates the switch. Diddy must activate the switch and Simian Slam it within 30 seconds. Sky Sniper Diddy ends up in a small room with four Koshas, and a cage in the middle covering a switch. High above the ground on the walls are four switches, one in each compass direction, and above Diddy is a Rocketbarrel Boost barrel. With infinite ammo at his disposal, Diddy must fly up, shoot all four switches, and then Simian Slam the switch within 45 seconds. The Final Key Going through the hallway behind the door will lead the player to the helm room. The door to the throne room is at the opposite end of this room, and will open if the Kongs have collected at least four Battle Crowns. When this door opens, K. Rool will escape from the throne room to an aircraft hangar at the top of the ship. The last door is at the far end of the throne room, behind which are two Banana Fairies and the eighth Boss Key. If the Kongs have both the Rareware Coin and the Nintendo Coin, the door will open. Bananaporter Only one pair of Bananaporters exists in Hideout Helm. The first is at the entrance, and the second is in the helm room. Battle Crown The portal to K. Rool's arena is found on top of the supercomputer/generator for the Blast-O-Matic. Only Diddy Kong can reach it, through use of his Rocketbarrel. Gallery Hideout Helm - Corridor.PNG|One of the area's corridors. Hideout Helm - Reactor Room 1.PNG|The room that contains the yellow power source. Hideout Helm - Reactor Room 2.PNG|The room that contains the green power source. Hideout Helm - Reactor Room 3.PNG|The room that contains the purple power source. Hideout Helm - Reactor Room 4.PNG|The room that contains the blue power source. Hideout Helm - Reactor Room 5.PNG|The room that contains the red power source. Hideout Helm - Bonus Game.PNG|A Bonus Barrel minigame arena. Hideout Helm - Control Room.PNG|The control room. Hideout Helm - Throne Room.PNG|King K. Rool's throne room. Trivia *As the countdown grows closer to zero, K. Rool's laughter sounds out more frequently. It sounds out at the 30-minute mark, the 20-minute mark, the 15-minute mark, the 10-minute mark, the 5-minute mark, and every minute mark past 3 minutes. *The music for this level, along with Angry Aztec and Mayahem Temple from Banjo Tooie, was originally going to be used in Dream (the project that later turned into B''anjo Kazooie'') in a track titled Lost 2. *It is possible to get the Banana Fairies without the coins if you just aim the camera through the glass of the room and snap the Banana Fairy's picture. *Diddy's minigame section is the only one that doesn't require Chunky to primate punch, since only Diddy can reach it, through the use of the Rocketbarrel Boost. *The song which starts playing after you've played all mini-games has a riff which is also used in the song of the world Cauldron Keep in Banjo-Tooie. *If the Kongs fail to collect the Banana Medal cores before leaving Hideout Helm, they will disappear forever. But if the Kongs collect any of the first four and then the player gets a game over, they will remain collected. *While in this world, the Kongs' musical themes do not play while selecting in the Tag Barrel. This is the only place in the game where this happens. *If the player reaches the final door without both coins, the Kong will think over the fact that Cranky had a treat if the Kongs collected 15 Banana Medals, regardless of which coin they lack. *If the player comes back to Hideout Helm after shutting down the Blast-O-Matic machine, the Pineapple switch will need to be shot again, and the five power chambers will need to be reopened by Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. *A glitch exists that can bypass the two-coin door. Using Diddy Kong, jump in the left side of the control panel with malfunctioning screen to move outside of the geometry and by spotting the key using the first-person camera to find it. Once you're there, jump onto the floor with backflip until you reach it and collect the key. *The countdown continues to decrease on the "Try Again" screen after losing a minigame. de:King K. Rools Kommandantur es:Escondite Extremo pt:Elmo Esconderijo Category:Locations Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:Stages Category:Mechanical Stages (theme) Category:Donkey Kong 64 Worlds